Dominator of the Universe
by Phoenix 7.49
Summary: A legendary, bored warrior, armed with revloutionary technology decides to cross the forbidden barrier between universes. His intention:- To find a being stronger than him and to engage him or her in mortal combat. Will he find the one he is looking for? Or is this just another dead end? Either way, he is hell-bent on completing his goal- satisfying his desire for battle.


**DOMINATOR OF THE UNIVERSE**

 _BEEP._

 _BEEP. BEEP._

 _PRIMARY THRUSTERS ACTIVE._

 _SECONDARY THRUSTERS ACTIVE._

 _BACKUP THRUSTERS ACTIVE._

 _POWER CORE AT 100% POWER._

 _POWER CORE CONNECTION AT 100% EFFICIENCY._

 _WARP CORE STABLE._

 _WARP DRIVE READY._

 _DISTORTION DRIVE ONLINE._

 _SHIP INTEGRITY AT 100%._

 _WEAPONS OPERATIONAL._

 _SHIELDS ACTIVE._

 _EXPERIMENTAL HYPER-WARP DRIVE STANDING BY._

"Activate."

 _CONFIRM COMMAND._

"Confirmed."

 _READYING EXPRIMENTAL HYPER-WARP DRIVE._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _EXPERIMENTAL HYPER-WARP DRIVE ONLINE._

Geryuganshoop looked up from the thousands of screens spread across the command room, each containing complex calculations and equations of such difficulty that very few beings in the universe could even begin to understand what they meant. As such, there were only four beings on board the colossal ship who could understand what they meant. Those four were their two scientists, Geryuganshoop, and of course, Lord Boros himself. Just because he was strong didn't mean that he was stupid.

Geryuganshoop saw him in front of one of the bigger screens, double checking some of the equations along with the two scientists, both of whom didn't even come up to Boros' waist.

"Boros-sama!"Geryuganshoop called out "The device is ready for use!" Immediately, Boros' back straightened.

"Very well."The tall, cyclopean being said. He took in an extremely deep breath, and everyone in the room felt the air move towards their leader. Recognizing this, they covered their ears in the nick of time. Then, Boros raised his voice to such a degree that his voice was heard throughout the entire ship, without the need of auditory amplification devices "PREPARE FOR WARP!" he thundered. He walked out of the command center and towards the throne room.

Once seated, numerous devices with unknown purposes extended themselves from the throne. Two handholds extended from the armrests. Boros' metal gloves receded at his will, exposing his bare, light blue hands. He gripped the handholds, letting his energy flow throughout the whole ship. The power core above his throne changed color from pink to white, and in a brilliant flash of light, the entire ship was flooded with Boros' overwhelming energy.

In the command center, Geryuganshoop was observing multiple readouts.

"Energy levels at 97623842689711%!'

"Hyper-Warp core at 100% output!"

Geryuganshoop listened to the cries of shock and amazement from the rest of the crew. He raised all his tentacles in the air. "Initiate warp!" he yelled, and pushed his tentacles outward. Throughout the room, several buttons and levers were pushed telekinetically, and energy flowed freely through the special warp device retrofitted to Boros' massive ship.

All of a sudden, the space occupied by the ship bent, expanded, contracted, and disappeared altogether before reappearing, this time without a ship.

In the throne room, Boros grinned at the sight of multiple inputs on the screens in front of him.

 _"If I can't find a worthy opponent in this universe"_ he thought _"I just might find the one I'm looking for in another!"_

* * *

Piccolo was freaking out.

Internally, of course. Gohan was barely avoiding panicking as things were, so panicking externally would probably send the kid into a meltdown.

He once again directed his gaze at the distant forms of his former enemy and current enemy. Son Goku and Frieza were trading blows faster than what he could keep up with.

It was scary, ironic, and irritating at the same time.

Scary, because Frieza was in an entirely different league from Goku.

Ironic, because he had returned from the dead and had returned to his home planet, the place which would probably become his grave by tomorrow.

Irritating, because despite all the warnings from everyone, including Vegeta, Goku was holding back. It was true that Frieza was also holding back, but he was far stronger than Goku. Goku, on the other hand, was holding back against the most powerful and evil being in the universe, in a fight that would determine the fate of the galaxy. If Goku went all-out, he'd probably catch Frieza off-guard and win! But noooooooo. He just had to give his opponent a fair battle.

 _"You're too soft, Goku. You can't win like this."_ The green-skinned being thought as he watched Frieza fire a few energy blasts at Goku. He suddenly looked up, but saw nothing. This had been happening for the past few minutes now. His body was instinctively reacting to _something_ , but there was nothing to be seen. Even Krillin was reacting, although his reactions were limited to minor twitches which Piccolo observed.

Piccolo put it off as the after-effects of what had happened earlier. Seeing a white-haired woman appear out of nowhere, followed by a girl with golden hair down to her thighs, both with power that made Frieza look insignificant, and seeing them clash and once again disappear into nothingness was confusing enough as it was. Perhaps it was a side effect as to being revived? Although it was due to the white-haired one that Dende was taking cover behind him.

Once again, his head jerked upwards, and this time, so did Krillin's. For just a fraction of a second, he felt a power greater than anything he ever had, and space distorted, and then went back to normal.

"Did you see that, Piccolo?" Krillin asked. Piccolo said nothing and continued to look at the sky.

"Nail, what's wrong?" Dende asked, gripping at his leg.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Piccolo said, while casually swatting away a stray energy blast from the fight between Frieza and Goku.

"Dad…." Gohan said as Frieza continued to land more and more hits on Goku, while successfully dodging all of his strikes. Everyone winced when Frieza kicked Goku clean across the island on which they were fighting.

Once again, Piccolo's observations were once again interrupted by a familiar feeling from above. This time, his body reacted by readying an energy blast strong enough to have destroyed the earth's moon. Even Gohan and Dende were looking upwards.

"I am beginning to get really annoyed by this." Piccolo growled.

"What is that?" Krillin murmured. Piccolo once again glared at the point where he had seen the temporary distortion, and returned to watching the battle between Goku and Frieza.

But the moment he turned his head, the sensation struck once more, and the four of them looked up to see massive distortions in space. Like a violent sea, space twisted and folded in on itself, before untwisting and unfolding to reveal a massive spacecraft.

"Aagh!"Goku yelled as Frieza landed another hit on him. "HAAA!" he screamed as he threw a punch while at the same time, activating his Kaio-Ken. It took a toll on his body, but he had no choice. Without the Kaio-Ken, he couldn't land a single hit on Frieza. Not that the Kaio-Ken did much to help anyway. Frieza could still block all his enhanced attacks and minimize damage. If this fight continued for much longer, then he would run out of body mass to burn for his technique.

Frieza blocked his punch, and retaliated with his tail, sending Goku flying into a nearby boulder. Goku groaned and looked up, only to see Frieza standing over him with his finger outstretched. "Any last words, monkey?" came the mocking voice of the evil tyrant. Just as Goku was about to grab Frieza's leg and throw him off, he saw something that made him pause.

"Huh? What is that?" Goku wondered out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Frieza snapped as he looked up. His gaze was met with a spacecraft so massive, that it made his ship look like a blade of grass in comparison with a tree. He scowled, only slightly jealous that someone possessed a spacecraft so majestic that it made his look like it was handmade. No matter, he'd steal it once he dealt with the saiyan under him. "So what, you pathetic monkey? It's got nothing to do with our battle!"

"But it's headed right towards us!" Goku protested.

"What?!"

And indeed, the massive spacecraft was headed directly for the planet Namek, and it was fast. The ship breached the atmosphere, plasma trailing off the specially engineered material, before dramatically slowing down, sending massive bursts of air in all directions. Frieza faced the winds unflinchingly, looking away from Goku and towards the spaceship, giving Goku a moment to grab Frieza's leg and fling him away. Frieza growled in annoyance at being caught off-guard. He righted himself in midair and landed on his feet. He didn't move, looking at both Goku and the mysterious ship, which was floating a kilometer over the ground.

* * *

Boros let go of the hand grips which now bore indentations in the shape of his palms. His gloves reattached themselves, and he made his way to the control room. His boots made loud, clunking sounds as he walked. Though, just as he made it to the massive doors, he stumbled, and stuck out his arm to stop his fall.

' _Did I use too much energy?'_ Boros wondered as he pushed himself up, and continued walking, this time with the support of the wall. By the time he reached the control room, a significant portion of his energy had returned. He pushed open the doors to the control room, and was met with blaring alarms. Annoyed, he ripped a chunk of material out of the door and flung it at the alarm system. All the sirens died down instantly, and everyone turned to look at their leader.

"Boros-sama!"Geryuganshoop protested "that is the emergency warning system!"

"Correction. That **was** the emergency warning system. We don't need it anyway, I left the digital displays intact." Boros walked up to Geryuganshoop. "What are the results?"

"There's good news and bad news."

"I like the bad news first."

"The bad news is that the Hyper-Warp and distortion drives have overheated and are undergoing emergency cooldown procedures. Hull integrity is at 94.3%, the shields are down and the warp core has destabilized."

"And the good news is?"

"We have successfully crossed over into an alternate universe."

Boros grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. He reached out and pressed a button on Geryuganshoop's control panel. A few panels in the middle of the room opened, and a grand chair rose from the middle. Everyone made way for Boros, who sat himself in the chair. Multiple interfaces opened up in front of the Dominator of the Universe as he closed his single eye and reached out for other sources of energy. And coincidentally, a planet just next to the ship held about half a dozen energy signatures, all of which could only be rivalled by Geryuganshoop or himself.

Boros' eye snapped open. He roughly gripped the controls. "Prepare to land!" he spoke into a microphone, and his voice was transmitted throughout the ship. He pushed his hands forward, and the thrusters came to life.

* * *

Frieza scrutinized the huge ship that hung in the sky. A relatively miniscule port opened up, and two figures descended. One was about ten meters tall, humanoid in shape, with a completely brown body and five pairs of red eyes and two wings protruding from his back. The other more resembled an octopus, six meters in height, with three circles of light on his face and multiple tentacles, completely dark blue in color. The two beings landed differently. The blue-colored one landed elegantly and soundlessly, not raising so much as a speck of dust while landing. The tall, brown one, on the other hand, folded his wings and dropped the last fifty meters, cracking the ground.

"Who are you? And how dare you interrupt this fight?!" Frieza yelled.

"I am Melzargard." said the brown-skinned one, whose wings had somehow disappeared.

"I am Geryuganshoop." said the blue octopus look-alike. "We are here along with Boros-sama, dominator of the universe."

"I think you are mistaken." Frieza said coldly "Because the dominator of the universe is me!" he yelled as he raised two fingers and simultaneously launched red lasers at both beings.

However, the beam headed towards Geryuganshoop was dissipated by an invisible force, while the beam headed towards Melzargard passed cleanly through his body. Frieza smirked at the hole in Melzargard's chest, but it quickly turned into a frown when he didn't collapse. Instead, the hole shrunk in the blink of an eye and ceased to exist altogether.

"Why you…!" Freiza raged, but was interrupted by a whistling sound. He looked up, and saw a being covered in gold falling from the ship.

Melgarzard's landing was nothing compared to Boros'. Boros fell straight from the ship, breaking the sound barrier and landing solidly in front of his two crew members, creating a large crater in the ground. From the dust, the cyclopean being rose. Far shorter than the other two, only a little under two and half meters tall, but he bore an air of authority, as well as a killing intent that covered everything within ten meters of him.

Boros drew up to his full height, and looked down at Frieza, who was less than a meter away from him. "Greetings. I am Boros, dominator of the universe."

Frieza walked forward, and reduced the distance between them to half a meter. Boros towered a full meter and half over the white lizard-like being. "I am Frieza-sama, and I am the dominator of the universe!" Frieza yelled, and threw a fist straight into Boros' armored chest. There was a shockwave, and even Goku, who was watching from a hundred meters away, felt the wind. When the wind died down, Frieza saw that Boros had been pushed back by a grand total of one meter.

"Is that it?" Boros asked disappointment laced in his voice. Frieza growled.

"Hi! I'm Goku!" Three guesses as to who said that. The spiky haired saiyan had leapt forward, standing a short distance from Boros. Boros' gaze travelled from Frieza to Goku, and his eye widened for an instant. He had never seen such an aura around anyone. It was smaller than his own, but he had never seen such intensity anywhere. It was as if his fighting spirit couldn't be put down, no matter what. He would never give up, and would constantly reach new heights of power. He was a true warrior.

Boros turned completely to face Goku. He gestured for Melzargard and Geryuganshoop to watch Frieza, and walked towards Goku, completely ignoring the shorter being. "I am Boros. Dominator of the Universe."

"You dare ignore me!" Frieza screamed, and launched himself at Boros, but he never made it. A massive wave of energy engulfed his body, and was sent crashing into the ground. Geryuganshoop had increased the gravity of the planet dramatically.

"Let him up." Boros said. Geryuganshoop released his hold, and Frieza sprung to his feet. "Since you are so insistent on fighting me, I will humor you. You can be my warm up."

"Wait! Don't! He's too strong!" Goku yelled. Boros turned his head to face Goku.

"Tell me, can you sense my power?"

"Yeah, and I'm telling you! You're no match for him!"

"This armor seals my power. He cannot defeat me."

"Whoa. Then you must be really strong!"

"You'll find out as soon as I'm done with him."

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"I have a problem. I am too strong. For several years, I have searched the universe for an opponent who I may call my equal. But there were none. My thirst for battle, unquenched for decades. So I decided to travel to another universe, this one, to be exact, in search for someone who can stimulate me in battle. And now I have." Boros said, flashing a feral grin at Goku.

"Do you really think that monkey is stronger than me?!" Frieza yelled "Just so you know, I was using less than 1% of my full power!"

"He possesses a power that you will never realize. Until then, you two, keep him busy." He said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Goku "Push him to his absolute limit, not that I think it exists, but don't kill him."

"Goku, what's going on?" Piccolo asked, landing next to him. Boros' grin widened.

"Excellent! Two versus two! Meanwhile, I'll take this one."

"Goku, you can't seriously think that this guy can defeat Frieza, right? His power level is lower than Yamcha's!" Piccolo looked at Boros again. "Wait a minute…." Piccolo growled "I've seen that guy before…." But before he could make any recollections, Melzargard launched himself at both of them swinging his fists forward. To Piccolo, it was as if they were in slow motion. He easily raised his arm to block, but the moment his arm blocked Melzargard's fist, he was sent flying back. Piccolo landed on his feet and rubbed his arm.

"Be careful, Goku! He may be slow, but his hits have power behind them!"

"Gotcha!"Goku said, and chose to deflect Melzargard's other fist instead of blocking it outright. He leapt back and stood beside Piccolo, and got into a fighting stance. Piccolo mimicked him.

"Do you really think that guy can beat Frieza?"

"I dunno, but he took a hit from Frieza and his armor wasn't ever dented! And he said that it restricts him on purpose too. Just look!" At that moment, Boros was sent flying through the air, and landed on his back, but he just sat up casually and stood up, armor still completely intact, his expression one of boredom.

"Oh fine, I can worry about that later. Right now, we've got to deal with these two." Piccolo said, gesturing to Melzargard and Geryuganshoop.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Simultaneously, Goku and Piccolo charged at Melzargard, who charged at them as well, while Geryuganshoop readied his Psychic powers.

Boros slid back a panel on his gauntlet "Relocate the ship to the other side of this planet. This could get messy."

" _Yes, Boros-sama!"_

The ship's thrusters fired, and within moments, it had vacated the sky above them.

"All right, come. Try to give me a decent warm-up." Boros said, cracking his neck.

"Are you asking to die?" Frieza said with barely controlled rage.

"That's the spirit! Now, give me your best shot!"

Frieza moved so fast that he disappeared from Boros' sight, landing a solid blow to his torso, sending him flying through the air. Boros crashed into the ground, but casually sat up and stood up, boredom evident on his face. Frieza wasted no time and leapt after Boros, readying energy blasts on the tips of his fingers, firing them at him. Boros twisted, allowing the lasers to miss him by centimeters. He leapt back as Frieza crashed into the spot where he was standing moments earlier. As soon as Frieza landed, Boros dashed forward, his massive, red cape billowing behind him as he landed a punch straight to Frieza's face, but the shorter of the two tyrants didn't even budge.

"Hmph! You may be tough, but your attacks are weak!"Frieza said as he smacked Boros with his tail into a mountain. Frieza rushed forth and wrapped his tail around Boros' neck, choking him. Boros' eye moved downward, towards a mark on Frieza's tail.

"You've been bitten." Boros mentioned.

Frieza rose into the air, and turned Boros towards him. "So what?"

"Tell me, what do you think would happen if I did the same?" and with a yell, he bit down on Frieza's tail, hard, with his _very_ sharp teeth. His teeth broke through Frieza's armor, cleanly separating fifty centimeters of his tail from the rest of it.

Frieza screamed in pain "You insufferable prick! How dare you!"

Boros fell to the ground and chewed on the part of the tail that was in his mouth before swallowing.

"Hmm. Not bad. But it would taste better roasted. " He said, licking his lips clean.

Frieza shook with rage "YOU!" He raised his arms and brought them down, fired concentrated blasts of energy at Boros from all of his fingertips. Boros dodged, the beams of deadly energy sinking into the planet, destabilizing its crust. Frieza flew at Boros, aiming a kick at his head. Boros barely avoided it, and Frieza collide with the ground, cracking the island they were on. Thanks to his previous attack, a chasm opened up and began to spit out great globs of lava.

"HIYAAA!"Frieza screamed as he flew at Boros, kicking him into the lake of lava. "Hmph! That should teach you!" He turned around to see the fight between the saiyan and the namekian against that Boros' subordinates. He began to move towards them, but a voice filled with amusement stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Did you really think that was enough to kill me? My home planet constantly has temperatures ten times higher than this. Even the fabric of my clothes can easily withstand these temperatures." And indeed, as rivulets of lava rolled off Boros' body, the fabric of his white harem pants was completely intact.

Frieza's eye twitched. "I am so done with you." He said, his voice overflowing with killing intent. He screamed, and his surroundings shook. "BEGONE!" he yelled, and unleashed a massive wave of energy that threatened to cut the planet in half. Boros barely managed to dodge, causing the armor on his right forearm to be sliced off. His eye widened.

"Impre…." He began, but was cut off by Frieza slamming his fist into his chest. Boros was thrown back violently, and slammed into a rock formation, causing several boulders to rain down on him.

* * *

Bulma took relief in the shade so graciously provided by a cloud above her as she worked on her impromptu universal translation device. She rearranged the neural sensors, and probed the multiple layers of wiring, trying not to fall down whenever the planet shook under her feet.

"Honestly, what was I thinking, coming along to this damned planet?" She said out loud "It's not like I can fight or anything." Bulma sighed. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she stood up "Oh, yeah, I had to come because no one else knew how to fly a spaceship. And because of that, I'm going to die on this wretched planet!" she screamed at the dark sky. All was silent, save for the croaking of her frog companion. Bulma sighed in defeat and sat down. She had more important things to worry about anyway. Like how many hair problems she was going to face on earth due to not using any shampoo or conditioner for two weeks. She closed the panel on the universal translator.

"Here we go, little guy!" She said perkily "One universal translation device for you!" She clamped the device around the frog's neck.

"Rib-ha! Yes! I can speak!" Captain Ginyu in his frog body said.

"Wait, what?"

"CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu yelled, and golden light shot from his mouth.

"AAAaaaaaahhhhh! What's happening?" Bulma screamed. But she was cut off by a massive pillar slamming into the ground an inch away from her face. "W-What is that?" Bulma said shakily as she looked up. Captain Ginyu was unable to comment due to being squashed and buried twenty feet beneath the ground. Bulma's gaze travelled higher.

And higher.

And higher.

In the end, she was looking straight up, only to see an absolutely massive spaceship above her.

It was then that she subconsciously registered that she hadn't been in the shade of a cloud for the past ten minutes.

Her eyes further widened in horror as the doors to the ship opened only a few meters away from her, and she saw the terrifying aliens emerging from it. "Oh, why does this always happen to me?!" she wailed.

* * *

Goku's fists became a blur, as he unleashed a flurry of blows upon his…. Opponent? Opponents? Goku didn't know. He had shown the ability to split up into as much as five separate bodies. Currently, he was fighting three of them which continued to fuse and separate easily, while Piccolo was fighting the other two. The being in front of him disintegrated, just like several times before, and put himself back together with ease that defied belief. While Piccolo could regenerate his limbs at will, it used up a significant amount of his energy. The being in front of him, however, was regenerating his entire body without even breaking a sweat.

Melzargard's arms turned to spikes, and launched them all at Goku simultaneously. Goku ducked and weaved through the hailstorm of appendages, blasting the ones he couldn't avoid.

"Your regeneration is really somethin'." Goku said.

"I can see why Boros-sama is interested in you. You truly are a fearsome warrior. You'd probably be able to defeat me with ease if you weren't holding back." Melzargard said, becoming even taller than before.

Goku smirked "So you could tell."

"That is, if I let you." Suddenly, Melzargard sped up to an entirely new level, causing Goku to be caught off guard. Goku barely managed to block the strike, and he was thrown towards Piccolo.

"Goku, what are you doing?!" Piccolo scolded as Goku sat up.

"Awww, come on, Piccolo, let me have a little fun!"

"Having fun in being injured is masochism, Goku."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Goku asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Piccolo groaned, and smacked his palm into his face, using his other hand to launch an energy blast at Melzargard's feet, causing an explosion of debris which tore through his body "Why do I even bother." He quickly turned and blasted the other Melzargard into a million pieces as well, not that it did much good. Piccolo thought he saw something shiny for an instant, but it was quickly engulfed in brown, and Melzargard once again fused into one body.

"This is not good. And the other one hasn't even done anything yet." Piccolo said, nodding his head towards the blue alien who was just watching the fight from the sidelines, but on guard all the same. Meanwhile, Melzargard was growing taller until he stood fifteen meters tall, his arms straightened into blades. He swung them in a crisscross manner at the two defenders of earth at supersonic speeds. They twisted their bodies to dodge, and the number of limbs multiplied, allowing them even less room to dodge. In the dense and impenetrable forest of limbs that was Melzargard, two auras burned bright as Goku's and Piccolo's energy flared around them as they flew through the innumerable limbs that surrounded them, destroying everything in their path.

"Kaaaa…. Me…..ha…me….HAAA!"Goku yelled as he fired his special attack at Melzargard.

But the attack never connected, and flew harmlessly through the atmosphere, eventually dissipating in the distance.

"Careful, now. That would have actually killed you." Geryuganshoop said, releasing his telekinetic hold on Melzargard.

"Finally decided to join in, have you?" Piccolo said, standing in the sky, several meters above the ground.

"Indeed! And I will start by bringing both of you back down!" As soon as Geryuganshoop stopped talking, both Goku and Piccolo felt an enormous force acting on them. Far too much to stay airborne. They crashed into the ground. Goku struggled to his feet, while Piccolo was needing a significantly greater effort to do the same.

"What's….. happening?" Piccolo managed to say through gritted teeth.

"I dunno, but if I were to guess, I'd say this is something around one hundred and fifty times gravity." Goku grunted back, pushing himself to his feet.

"So you can handle a weakened version of my telekinetic gravitational wave. Boros-sama was right." Geryuganshoop said, his body glowing black and blue. "Let's see how you handle Melzargard now!"

Melzargard rushed forward, free from excess gravity, unlike Goku and Piccolo, who were over a hundred times slower, but no less powerful.

"Masenko!" Piccolo called out. The attack was weak, as most of Piccolo's concentration was going into standing upright, but it did its job. Large chunks of Melzargard's body disintegrated, allowing Piccolo and Goku to come up with a plan.

"Well, what now, Goku?"

"That's easy! Just follow my lead!" And with a scream, Goku activated his Kaio-Ken and leapt at Melzargard, ignoring the extra gravity affecting him.

If it didn't feel so heavy, Piccolo would have smacked his palm into his face yet again. "Seriously, this again?" he asked himself, and with a roll of his eyes, leapt after Goku and into the fray.

* * *

Boros pushed the rocks off him with ease. And when he made it past the several boulders burying him, he was met with the sight of a furious Frieza.

"You're going to wish that you had died in the lava." He said, unleashing more unrelenting blows upon Boros, all of which made contact. Boros was thrown back once again, and he slammed into the ground.

"Had enough yet?" Frieza asked mockingly.

"This form was never meant for fighting."

"What was that?" Frieza snapped menacingly.

"The form in which I am now is used by my species for ordinary tasks such as cooking, reproduction, scientific work, and so on. It was never meant for combat." Boros drew himself up to his full height "I am the sole living exception. Though rigorous training, I have become so strong in this form that this restrictive armor is necessary to allow me to live without unintentionally destroying my surroundings."

"So you are terrible at controlling your power, is that what you are trying to say?"

Boros smirked "What I am trying to say is that once this armor is broken, I will be able to enter my true form, against which you stand no chance. Your energy projection is impressive, perhaps even greater than mine, but in terms of physical strength, you cannot compare to me!" he yelled and leapt forward at the same time, his massive red cape billowing behind him.

Frieza easily ducked under the first attack before slamming his elbow into Boros' chest, hard. Boros' entire motion was instantly arrested, and he was sent stumbling backwards. He looked down, and much to his surprise, he saw multiple cracks running throughout his armor.

" _Could it be?"_ Boros thought, recalling the ancient prophet's warning, twenty years ago. He dared not hope as Frieza's fist once again slammed into his chest, cracking his armor further. _"No. He cannot possibly be the one."_

After a few dozen more strikes, Boros' chest plate mercifully fell apart, revealing his light blue skin with intricate dark blue markings, all originating at the red orb in the center of his chest. Boros took in a breath deeper than he had in years. (His armor was specially engineered so that he could take baths without having to remove it.) Several hundred kilograms worth of weight fell off him and onto the ground below. Boros looked up at the sky and allowed the air to flow freely through his lungs, and his energy through every fiber of his being. But his tranquility was broken when another strike from Frieza caused him to double over.

"What was that you were saying about your true form? What a bunch of lies!" Frieza spat.

"If you are so eager to meet your doom, I'll be happy to oblige you."

It was almost as if Boros' body exploded. His back ballooned up to enormous sizes before shrinking in an instant, his pants tore and shoes exploded as plates of armor grew all over his body. His skin turned dark blue while the crack-like markings on his skin turned light blue. He was also significantly taller now, and far more muscular. A second eye opened in the middle of his chest, and the markings on his skin began to emit sparks, and lightning sprung from his body.

For an instant, Frieza almost regretted his decision of picking a fight with Boros.

"Come now. Make this interesting for me." Boros said, his voice resonating through the air.

Another instant later, Frieza regretted his choice of picking a fight with Boros.

Boros' fist was buried in Frieza's gut, and the evil tyrant coughed up blood for the first time in half a century. Frieza shakily brought his hand to his mouth to wipe off the foreign liquid. The sight made him freeze in horror.

"You…." He seethed, shaking in fury that knew no bounds. He clenched his fists and let loose a scream that sent shockwaves across the entire planet. Lightning rained from the sky and stuck Frieza. "THIS!" he screamed "THIS IS FIFTY PERCENT OF MY FULL POWER!" He moved faster than the untrained eye could see, the speed of sound long forgotten.

But Boros was even faster still.

All of Frieza's blows were effortlessly deflected, blocked, or tanked.

All things considered, the outcome was clear to all who were watching.

Even if Frieza had the power to destroy the whole universe with a snap of his fingers, he was nowhere close to Boros in terms of combat skill and physical strength. The match had already been decided.

"Come on! At least make this a little interesting!" Boros yelled in mock encouragement. Frieza anchored one leg in the ground, and struck with all his remaining appendages, including his maimed tail. Boros didn't even need to move. None of Frieza's blows put so much as a scratch on Boros.

"Take that!" Frieza screamed as he took to the air and kicked Boros in the face with both legs at once. Boros flew backwards, but flipped backwards and landed on his feet, digging trenches in the ground with his feet. He leapt at Frieza, using only a fraction of his power, but it was enough.

Boros' pink aura flared around him, incinerating his surroundings. The ground beneath his feet turned to lava, and each footstep sent cracks through the island. And in an instant, Boros was upon Frieza, landing thousands blows upon his body in seconds. Frieza's meager guard was broken, and he was hurled about like a rag doll. Without even offering Frieza a chance to retaliate, Boros struck Frieza in the face with a massive and unforgiving left hook.

The armor plating on Frieza's face collapsed, and he was sent flying to another island. And just in time too, given that the shockwaves from the punch were the final straw for the ravaged island, as it broke into several pieces and sunk beneath the waters.

Frieza landed face-first on the ground. He struggled to push himself up, and only managed to raise his head before Boros' foot landed exactly on the back of his head, with enough force to send cracks through the new island, and his immediate surroundings turned to lava.

Boros stepped off Frieza's unmoving form, and looked at the prone form of the fallen tyrant, sinking in a puddle of lava. "Pathetic." He scoffed, and turned his back on him.

This was a fatal mistake.

A bolt of red tore through Boros' neck.

"Amateur." Frieza croaked, and Boros collapsed. Frieza struggled to get up. He finally managed to get his feet under him, lava dripping off his body and cauterizing his tail wound. He staggered over to the body of the taller being, now lying flat on his face.

It was then that he realized that something was wrong.

Boros was no longer bleeding from the neck.

Frieza, recollecting the Namekians' ability to regenerate, readied a blast of energy that would have taken a sizable chunk out of the planet, but he was to slow. Boros' foot collided solidly with Frieza's stomach, sending him rocketing into the upper atmosphere. Frieza halted his motion and stood in the air, a kilometer above the ground.

"You asked for it. Prepare to witness my full power!" Frieza screamed as a dark aura began to surround him. "In a few moments, I will reach my maximum potential, and there will be nothing you can do to stop me!" He let out another yell, and his aura shrunk. Even more cracks spread through the island.

"What makes you think I'd just give you the time to power up?" Boros asked, folding his arms across his chest "That's just stupid. But for the sake of my entertainment, I'll let you. Tell me when you're done." Boros sat down and leaned against a boulder, and closed both his eyes, but Frieza was too busy to notice. A few islands away, Goku and Piccolo gasped in horror, while Melzargard and Geryuganshoop only spared the occurrence a single glance, before once again engaging the two defenders of earth in combat.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other two defenders of earth were struggling to keep their footing. "Okay, just what the heck is going on here?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I don't know for sure, but I think that Frieza is about to show us his true power!" Gohan yelled over the howling wind.

"Oh, that's just great!"

"This is bad!" Dende shouted.

* * *

Frieza continued screaming, and rocks began to levitate around him. His muscles began to enlarge, and his entire form grew taller, and far more muscular. With a final scream, power exploded from his body, pushing back the namekian ocean for a few moments. Frieza landed, laughing maniacally.

"Ha ha ha! I have now reached my maximum potential! Now, prepare to die!" However, Frieza's proclamation had no response, save for a fake snore from Boros. Frieza's anger grew. "You dare?!" he yelled "You dare ignore me?! Don't you get it? I am Frieza, lord of the universe! I am unstoppable! You are nothing compared to me!" Boros stood up, and still had to tilt his head down to look at Frieza, despite the latter's increase in height.

"Coward."

"What did you say?!" Frieza bellowed, veins popping up all over his head.

"You're a coward. And a fool if you think that you can't be defeated. No matter who you are, there is always someone out there who is stronger than you. There is someone out there who is stronger than me, yet I seek out him or her, even though I may be defeated, because the willingness to stand up against someone stronger than yourself is the mark of a true warrior! And as long as you think that you are the strongest, you will never win!" Boros roared, pink flames emerging from his body.

"You fool! I am superior to you in every way!" The two monsters of power clashed once again. Frieza threw blow after blow at Boros, but he didn't even bother blocking them. Each strike pushed him back by a meter, but did no damage. "You see? You can't…." But Frieza was cut off by Boros fist crashing into his stomach, removing all air from his lungs.

"My turn." Boros' voice was barely above a whisper, yet Frieza heard every syllable clearly. He shivered in fright, because this was the exact same thing that he used to do with his victims. In the next instant, Boros unleashed a flurry of blows so powerful, that the island under his feet turned to dust. Frieza coughed up blood. "Lights out." Boros threw a final kick at Frieza's face. His facial structure distorted, and he was flung through the air and beyond the horizon. The island collapsed, and water surrounded Boros. Yet as soon as it neared his feet, it turned to steam, creating a jet of steam right under his feet which countered the force of gravity, allowing Boros to stand on water. He turned towards his next target and began walking towards them.

* * *

"Uh, Krillin? What just happened?" Gohan asked, shell-shocked.

"Th-that guy j-just defeated Frieza i-in one second! Where the hell do all these crazy-powerful aliens come from?!" Krillin said, stuttering. Gohan didn't blame him.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a distant planet that could not be reached by conventional means, a certain martial arts master was freaking out.

"King Kai, what's wrong?" Tien asked, looking at the shaking form of the old master.

"Nothing bad happened to Goku, did it?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Frieza powered up to his maximum.."

"WHAT?!" All three of the dead warriors screamed.

"Let me finish!" King Kai yelled "Frieza powered up to his maximum, but the leader of the aliens that just showed up defeated him! In one second!"

"O-one second? Y-you're joking, right?" Yamcha asked nervously.

"I'm afraid not, my boy. And that's only part of the bad news. He wasn't even using his full power. And now he's after Goku!"

Yamcha laughed nervously "Uh, are you, uh, sure that Frieza wasn't just far weaker than you thought?"

"No. This new alien is far stronger than anything I've ever felt." King Kai said, leaving the entire planet in silence.

"Guys, relax. This is Goku we're talking about! He'll win for sure!" Tien said. Chiaotzu nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. No way could Goku lose to a random alien like that." Yamcha agreed, his expression brightening.

King Kai exploded with rage "You fools have no idea what you're talking about! This guy is so powerful that he could destroy Goku just by standing next to him if he wanted to! He's releasing so much heat that the ground around him is turning to lava! And to top it all off, Goku and Piccolo are getting their butts kicked by that guy's subordinates!"

* * *

Piccolo grunted in pain as his shoulder joints were pierced simultaneously by two pebbles moving faster than he could see. Sure, if it were an energy attack, he'd at least be able to sense it and do something about it, even if it was moving faster than he could see. But it just had to be pebbles. Their small size made them even harder to spot, and to make matters worse, his opponent was casually commanding hundreds of them, and he was holding back on their speed too.

All of his counterattacks were failing. His energy blasts were dissipated into thin air, and his punches and kicks were being blocked by an invisible shield. _"Psychic power. How bothersome. I can't land a hit on him, and he's just toying around with me. He keeps going for my limbs, forcing me to waste my energy regenerating them. And that gravity attack is no small feat either. At this rate, this fight won't end well."_ Piccolo thought. He gritted his teeth, repairing his shoulder joints, allowing his arms to move once again. He quickly discharged several energy blasts, making them explode midair to disintegrate flying debris. A tentacle flew through the dust cloud, and hit him with a telekinetic wave that sent him flying. He stopped himself midair, back to back against Goku, who had been fighting Melzargard midair.

"How's it goin' Piccolo?"

"Not good. This guy's too strong, and I'm running out of energy. Besides, don't you have something else to worry about?"

"Huh?" Goku asked in confusion. Then, he saw the gigantic brown fist headed right towards him. "Oh!" he exclaimed as he came to a sudden realization, but it was too late as both him and Piccolo were smacked into the ground by Melzargard. He flew over them and folded his wings, allowing gravity to pull himself towards the two. Goku raised his arms to block, but it was unnecessary.

"Wait!"

Melzargard immediately unfurled his wings, and stopped himself mere centimeters from Goku's face.

"I'll take it from here."

Melzargard and Geryuganshoop nodded, allowing their leader who had spoken to walk towards Goku.

"Just to make this a little more interesting, why don't you both attack me at once?" Boros said.

"Someone's getting too full of himself." Piccolo growled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Let's do this!" Goku called out. Boros flashed him a feral grin, and shot forwards.

* * *

"Oh, why does this have to happen to me?" Bulma wailed as she was led into the depths of the mysterious spaceship. She was freaking out, and her feet hurt. How big was this spaceship anyway? "So, uhhhh, mind telling me where we're going?"

"You're going to the prison hold." One of her alien escorts answered.

"Oh no! What's going to happen to me?!"

"You'll probably be experimented on, or eaten." All the color drained from Bulma's face.

"E-eaten?!" she shrieked "No! I can't be eaten! I'm too young, and I'm not even married yet!" Her hands flew to her hair, and her knees began to feel weak. She chuckled nervously "Say, do you know where the fastest escape pod in this ship is?"

"Huh? It's right down the hall, then it's the second left then the fourth right, then you go up three levels, then you take the third corridor from the right and then the first left and then you go two levels down and then you go left till the end. That's where Boros-sama's escaped pod is." Her other guard answered.

Bulma's eyes widened "And, uhhh, are there any security features in the ship?"

The guards laughed openly "Security features? Why would Boros-sama's ship need those? No one in their right minds would dare to steal it!" They looked back to the blue-haired creature, but she was nowhere to be found. "Hey! Where'd she go?"

"It doesn't matter. She was a weakling anyway. What's the worst she can do anyway? Steal Boros-sama's ship?" Both guards shared a hearty laugh, before their eyes snapped open in realization. Both of them looked at each other in horror before saying simultaneously "We're so dead."

Bulma's breaths came in pants as she tore down the hallways. She kept replaying the directions in her mind as she exited the second elevator, and ran down the left corridor, which seemed like it was a kilometer long.

"Ugh! I hate running!" she yelled. She pulled out a capsule from her pocket and threw it on the ground, and her hover scooter emerged in a puff of smoke. She got on and zoomed down the corridor. "Yeah! Now this is more like it." Within a minute, she had made it to the end, and she pushed the button to open the door. What she found on the other side shocked her. The ship was so magnificent, that it made the one she'd arrived in look like a joke. It was sleek, aerodynamic, and made of gold and black materials which she couldn't identify, and twice as large as the ship she had arrived in. Suddenly, alarms began to blare throughout the mothership.

"Eeeep!" Bulma squeaked "Time to go!" She collapsed her scooter back into a capsule, and opened the door to Boros' personal spacecraft. It seemed as if the ship consisted of a small recreational area, the piloting chamber, and a few other rooms which she had no time to inspect. She sat in the seat, and it was apparent that it was designed for someone far larger than her, but it wasn't so large that she couldn't operate it.

"Let's see" Bulma said to herself, flipping a few switches and pressing buttons "Okay, that's the thrusters, fuel looks good, and all systems are online. Oh wow! This thing even has a warp drive! Now, time to get the heck outta here!" Bulma grabbed the controls, and pressed two buttons. Immediately, the exit port was bombarded with plasma blasts. "Whoa!" Bulma yelled "I love this thing!" She pushed the controls forward, and the ship shot through the newly made opening. "Yes! I'm free!" Bulma screamed in joy, before a frown came over her face. "Now, to find Krillin and Gohan and to yell at them for abandoning me in the middle of nowhere!"

* * *

Goku's body sent him warning signals the moment he saw Boros charging at him. He didn't know why, but he just knew that he had to avoid his punch, no matter what. Goku bent over backwards, just as Boros' fist occupied the volume where his head had been an instant ago. He was about to high kick Boros in the face, but the sheer air pressure generated by Boros' punch knocked him down, even though he had avoided it. The shockwaves continued, and knocked down all the trees in front of them. Even the oceans parted for a moment, as the power behind Boros' punch was dissipated.

Piccolo was truly shocked. He had known that Frieza was incredibly powerful, but this guy had appeared out of nowhere, and defeated him like it was nothing. And now he was fighting them. That single blow had instantly surpassed any feat of strength he had ever seen. If Frieza had been hit by that after his second transformation, Piccolo was sure that no amount of regeneration would have been able to save Frieza. And of course, he was just toying around so far. Just great.

"Wow…. That was really amazin'" Goku said, surveying the damage, grinning like a maniac. Piccolo face palmed. "Now, let me show you some of my moves. KAAA…. MEEEE….. HAAAAA….MEEEEE….HAAAA!"

A burst of energy shot forth from Goku's hands, and Boros' eyes widened before the blast hit him head-on. But there was no explosion. Goku frowned. He stopped firing his energy, only to reveal Boros, steam rising from his body, but otherwise completely unharmed.

"Very interesting. That would have probably been enough to damage my body. So I allowed each of my cells to conduct the energy through my body instead of opposing it." **(** _ **A/N:- This is what Boros does while fighting Saitama. He launches an energy blast, and overtakes it and fights Saitama in it.)**_

"It would have been a real shame had it ended that quickly." Goku said, before flying straight at Boros' head. His Kaio- Ken - enhanced fist made contact with Boros' cheek, and at the same time, Boros' fist connected with Goku's stomach. Goku choked on his own spit and was flung off the island and onto the next. Boros, on the other hand hadn't been forced back by so much as a step. Boros grinned, showing off his teeth and took off after Goku, turning the ocean under him to steam. Goku leapt off his island, breaking the sound barrier. He met Boros over the water, and their fists collided, sending tidal waves in every direction. Goku was thrown back, with Boros following closely. Goku fell into the ocean, and Boros went after him.

Goku swam to open waters as fast as he could. His wrist was killing him. _"Oh man, that guy is really strong! He almost broke my wrist! Where is he anyway?"_ He couldn't see Boros, but it was obvious as to where he was. Only he could constantly emit so much heat as to turn all the water in a ten meter radius from him turn to steam instantly. Goku could see a huge plume of stem rising from the bottom of the ocean, a dead giveaway to Boros' position. He quickly minimized his own energy and hid amongst some rocks on the ocean floor. He peeked over the rocks, and saw the steam plume approaching his general direction, but it was clear that the Dominator of the Universe had only a faint idea as to where the spiky-haired saiyan was.

"Goku?" Boros called out, his voice travelling through the water "Don't tell me that killed you. I know that you can take more than that." Boros kept walking, and walked right past Goku's hiding spot. Goku focused his energy without letting Boros sense it.

With a yell, he launched his energy at Boros, who in his surprise, turned around so fast that the wind blew away the steam for just an instant, allowing him to catch a glimpse of a smirking Goku, and the ball of energy headed right at him. The explosion was massive, creating tidal waves and then vaporizing them in an instant. Two figures flew out from the explosion.

"Very good, Goku! Keep going!" Boros yelled, and slammed his elbow into Goku's back. Goku swore he heard something snap an instant before he was flung towards the ground. He slowed down his fall, but still left a sizable crater in the ground. He groaned and looked at the sky, and saw Boros descending towards him at an alarming rate, legs bent, readying a kick that would send him a kilometer into the planet's crust.

 _"Got to move!"_ Goku screamed internally, but it was too late. Boros was far too close. And just when he thought everything was over….

"SPIRIT BEAM CANNON!"

A spiraling burst of energy crashed directly into Boros. The resultant explosion extended all the way to the upper stratosphere. Goku coughed and sat up, just as an exhausted Piccolo landed unstably next to him, having used all his energy in his attack.

"Thanks, Piccolo. You saved my life back there."

"Just stop being so reckless all the time. That'll be thanks enough."

Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Ehehe! Sorry, but I can't really help it." A wind blew over their location, clearing the smoke. Boros was nowhere to be found. "You think that did it, Piccolo?"

"Let's not get our hopes up just yet." Piccolo extended his senses, searching for Boros' energy. He sensed it an island away, but it was faint. "This way." He said as he took off, with Goku right behind him.

* * *

"He did it!" King Kai screamed "He did it! Piccolo did it! He caught the leader off guard and blasted him to smithereens!"

"Aw yeah!" Chiaotzu, Tien, and Yamcha cheered. King Kai was feeling euphoric. He focused his attention on Goku and his friends on Namek. Yes, everything was fine, and Boros' energy was fading. Suddenly, he felt a rapid flux in power.

"What?" He focused upon Boros, and an instant later, all the blood drained from his face.

"King Kai, what's wrong? You're looking pale." Yamcha said.

"Oh no." King Kai said, his voice barely a whisper "He has no idea what he's up against."

"What're you talking about, King Kai? Piccolo destroyed him, right?" Tien asked, slightly worried, but King Kai ignored him.

"Goku!" He screamed "Goku, you have to get out of there, now! All of you! RUN!"

* * *

What was left of Boros was a sorry sight indeed. Everything below the eye in his chest was gone, and Piccolo was sure that he had seen one of his legs on the beach. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't breathing.

"I think you overdid it, Piccolo." Goku said, grimacing at the sight "You shouldn't have killed him."

"He was like Frieza for another universe. If anything, we did the people from that universe a huge favor."

"Hey, guys, is it over?" Krillin asked as he landed along with Gohan and Dende next to Goku.

Goku looked at Boros' body. "Yeah. We're done here. Now, let's go home!"

"Aw, yeah! You did it, dad!" Gohan cheered.

"You too, Nail!" Dende complimented.

"I'm pretty sure that I was the one who did most of the damage." Piccolo grunted in annoyance.

"That's true." Boros said.

"Oh. Okay." Goku said, before his eyes widened. "Wait! You're alive?!"

"It'll take more than that to kill me." Boros said. His eyes opened, and his energy washed over the four. Piccolo ducked just in time to avoid one of Boros legs. Several parts of Boros' body flew through the air. He watched, aghast, as Boros' leg joined with his body. In the end, Boros' body was still missing a leg and a sizable chunk of his torso. Boros pushed himself up onto his one leg, and frowned. "Seems as if this much was destroyed. Oh well."

Piccolo felt the surge of energy, and in an instant, Boros' missing leg had grown back, and his abdomen had been repaired. The defenders of earth shook in their boots, completely shocked by the enormity of what had just happened. Boros had regeneration that far surpassed Piccolo's. Boros bent towards either side, and kicked the air with his newly regrown leg. His kick unleashed a massive wind upon the Z-warriors.

"W-w-what d-do we do n-now?" Gohan asked, utterly unable to conceal the fear in his voice.

"Goku, you have to get out of there, now! All of you! RUN!" King Kai's voice screamed in all of their heads. But before any of them could react, Boros got into a fighting stance. He slammed his foot into the ground with such force that he cracked the entire island, and the shockwaves blew them off their feet.

"Impressive attack!" Boros yelled as he leapt after Piccolo. "Do continue to entertain me!" He buried his fist into the exhausted Namekian's stomach, destroying quite a few of his internal organs. Boros didn't stop, and leapt off a tree, completely annihilating it, towards Goku, Krillin, and Gohan, who had regrouped.

Krillin gasped in horror at what had just happened. One punch, and Piccolo was down.

"Piccolo…" Gohan said, looking at the fallen body of his trainer and father-figure. At that moment, something within him snapped "Piccolo!" he screamed, and his energy flared around him. His pupils shrunk until his eyes were mostly white. With a battle cry, he leapt forth along with Goku. Boros grinned like a maniac and met them head on, resulting in shockwaves that destabilized whatever was left of the island.

Goku and Gohan were both blocked by Boros with the same hand. Goku twisted his body to avoid Boros' follow-up punch, and kicked him in the side of his head. Gohan, fuelled by rage, punched Boros in the chest with such force that it sent him skipping over the water like a rock. Boros righted himself and flew towards another island, and was quickly joined by Goku and Gohan, both of whom continued to attack Boros with all their might, ignoring their exhaustion.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

All of a sudden, Boros found himself one right arm short, courtesy of a glowing disk of energy launched at him by Krillin, who had finally caught up. Boros did a back flip, and landed on his left hand and performed a split, simultaneously kicking both Goku and Gohan in their stomachs. They were thrown back, and his arm floated off the ground and reattached itself just as Boros flipped back over. He landed, and continued his motion and punched at Krillin with his right hand. Krillin was far away, yet he was knocked back into the water by the air pressure. Goku and Gohan flew back at Boros, reengaging him in combat.

* * *

"Those fools!" King Kai screamed. He couldn't even communicate with them telepathically anymore due to Boros' violent energy. But he tried anyway "Goku! Listen! You can't beat him! Even if you teamed up with Frieza and Vegeta at their bests, you still wouldn't even stand a chance! Take Piccolo and get out of there! We can use the dragon balls to do what has to be done, but if Piccolo dies, it's all over! Goku! Get out of there, now!"

* * *

Bulma was facing too much turbulence. She must be close. She kept looking out of the window, searching for any signs of her friends. One of the devices began beeping, the screen showing the ground below her, focusing on a figure amongst the rocks. Bulma frowned and looked at the screen.

"Hmmm it looks like…. a giant, white lizard? Why would the computer show me that?" Bulma couldn't read the language in which the screen was displaying information. If she had, she would have read : _High energy level detected. Energy increasing exponentially._

* * *

Goku and Gohan traded blows against Boros. The taller alien was laughing. _Laughing._ Goku was getting really angry. This guy had really hurt Piccolo. But what made Goku even angrier was that Boros was holding back each blow. Each of his attacks were far stronger than Goku's, but they were still nothing compared to what he had shown.

"HAAAAAA!" Goku screamed, launching another series of attacks at Boros, who didn't even bother dodging. Instead, when he struck Boros' shoulder, the spikes protruding from it pierced his hand, leaving Boros uninjured. Boros' expression darkened, and he kicked Gohan into the clouds. "GOHAN!" Goku screamed, but getting distracted cost him dearly. Boros' fist came down solidly on his head, burying him up to his neck in the ground and bringing him to the brink of unconsciousness. Boros reached down and picked up Goku by his neck, and raised him into the air, but didn't choke him. No. Boros won his fights by fighting, not asphyxiation.

Boros punched, and his fist got closer and closer to Goku's face, but just as his fist was about to take Goku's head off, his energy reacted with the saiyan's. A thousand images passed through his mind. A sliver-eyed warrior that looked exactly like the one in front of him. A battle worthy of the gods. Son Goku. The planet earth of this dimension. The planet earth of his dimension. And then…..

Boros dropped Goku and stumbled back, breathing heavily. It couldn't be, could it? After all this searching, to find the one in his own dimension. "We'll meet again, Son Goku. On another day, in another place. Right now, there is something I have to do." He turned his back on Goku and leapt off the island, towards the one where Geryuganshoop and Melzargard were waiting.

"We're leaving! Now! To the ship!" Boros commanded, without slowing down, leaving naught but wind and molten rock in his wake. His two subordinates looked at each other, wondering what had gotten their leader so excited. They took off after him with identical sonic booms.

* * *

Gohan fell through the air, completely spent. He couldn't even find it in himself to fly. He could see the ground coming closer at high speeds. Considering how much energy he had, and the damage he had sustained, the fall would kill him. Gohan closed his eyes in resignation. He had failed his friends.

"I gotcha!" Bulma exclaimed as she opened the roof of her (Boros') ship, and Gohan fell down softly into the chair on which Bulma was standing. It was big enough to accommodate both of them easily.

"Bulma?" Gohan asked, his eyes only half-open.

"Yeah, kiddo. It's me." Now let's go find the others, okay?" Bulma closed the roof, and sent the ship into a spiral descent. She landed the ship softly, and the landing struts deployed. A hatch opened, and Bulma and Gohan stepped out.

"Bulma, Gohan!"

"Krillin!" Bulma and Gohan ran over to a dripping wet Krillin who was supporting Goku. "What happened, dad? Did you beat him?" Gohan asked excitedly.

Goku frowned "I don't know what happened. I was almost unconscious, and he was about to punch my head off, but for some reason, he just stopped and left." As if on cue, Boros' massive ship appeared on the horizon, and exited the namekian atmosphere before disappearing into nothingness.

"Well, now that we're done with that, let's go get Piccolo and get out…..of…..hereee." Krillin trailed off as he took in the terrifying sight in front to him. Goku looked around and gasped. Bulma looked confused. "Uh, what's the big deal, guys? It's just a giant lizard. We've seen weirder things."

"F-F-F-Fri-Frieza…" Gohan stuttered. Bulma's face drained of color.

"Oh shit….." She whimpered.

Frieza stood on a rocky outcrop, his face completely disfigured, his finger pointed at them. A single tiny sphere of energy flew at Krillin and into his chest.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Krillin yelled as he began to float against his will. Frieza's hand formed a fist, and Krillin flew into the sky. It was then that he noticed the pressure building up within his chest. "Someone! Help me!" He shouted, just one second before his body exploded.

Bulma screamed, and Goku's hands clenched in fury. His energy began to flow in loops through his body. His eye color flickered between onyx and turquoise. As Krillin's last moments replayed themselves in his head, he felt rage unlike any other. His hair flickered between black and blonde, and with a terrifying roar, energy exploded from his body in every direction, unleashing winds that blew Bulma back into her pirated ship. Frieza's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

Goku stood tall, with blonde hair and turquoise eyes. It seemed as though his muscles had enlarged as well. His eyes were narrowed in fury at the evil tyrant.

"Gohan." He said, and his voice resonated with power.

"Yes, dad?"

"Get Piccolo and get out of here. You'll only get in my way."

"But dad! I can't leave you!"

"I am your father, Gohan, and I am ordering you to take Piccolo and get back to earth! Do it! NOW!"

Before Gohan could argue, Bulma pulled him into the ship, and took off. Goku watched them leave through the corner of his eye. Once they were a safe distance away, he turned back completely towards Frieza.

"Your reign of terror has come to an end. You're finished, Frieza!" Goku yelled, and with a war cry, he charged.

* * *

Boros fidgeted as the machine fitted new armor onto his body. The images he had seen had shown him of several amazing battles to come, but only three of those images drew his attention.

The first one included himself, fighting against another warrior.

The second involved him fighting a white-haired being alongside the warrior.

The last one showed him to be finally at peace.

Boros was having trouble containing his excitement. From what he had seen, he had memorized every detail about this warrior.

 _He stood strong, with a willpower greater than anything Boros thought possible. With his cape fluttering in the wind…._

Boros grinned as the armor once again sealed his body. He immediately rushed to the throne room. "Prepare for warp!"

 _As he faced off against all threats to his home…._

Boros' gloves receded, and he grabbed onto the handgrips as his energy flowed through the whole ship. "Time to destination?"

"We shall arrive in ten days by that planet's standards." Geryuganshoop's voice came over the intercom.

Boros grinned wickedly. "More than enough time to regain all my energy. Planet Earth, here I come." Once more, space and time warped, folded in on the ship, and unfolded, leaving behind no trace of the giant ship.

… _With his bald head perfectly reflecting the light of the setting sun._

* * *

 ** _A/N:- Well, here it is. Two whole weeks of typing and calculations. Now, now, I know about the whole arguments that Saiyan saga Goku can kick Saitama's butt. WRONG._**

 ** _Think for a second. In the TOP, what feats does Dyspo have? For all we know, he could just be mountain level, which is proof that maximum destructive power does not equal better fighitng capability. And so far, he is the only character who is confirmed to be above lightspeed. We can also safely say that GODs, Jiren, UI Goku and angels are also faster than light, but that's it. The DB verse is special for max destructive power, not combat ability. Unless they conciously flare their energy to block attacks, even an ordinary blaster can kill SSB. Meanwhile, we have Garou fighting Orochi with a hole in his stomach. No way in hell can any DB character ever even come close to that kind of fighting skill and willpower._**

 ** _OPM verse, on the other hand, is centered around combat ability (aside from Saitama and Boros). The upper half of the s-class have near-lightspeed feats (excluding King) and Flashy-Flash is faster than lightspeed. And Bang is in league with him, and Tatsumaki is far above that. Garou would single-handedly murder most of the TOP participants save for UI Goku and Jiren. He keeps fighting even when he has a hole as wide as an arm in his stomach, for crying out loud! That kind of injury would end every single DB character, and that is before he breaks his limiter. And people have the nerve to say that Saiyan saga Vegeta would stomp Boros._**

 ** _During Frieza saga, Goku trains in 100X gravity. Geryuganshoop says that he can replicate a Black hole's gravity. Assuming that he is far weaker (1% of statement) he'd still be able to beat Frieza saga Super Saiyan Goku while only using 1% of his power.(1% of 1% of statement.)_**

 ** _Also, considering only maximum destructive power (DB style) Boros is large star level. The planet buster thing is actually a mistranslation. The original version says 'heavenly body'. Perfect Cell is solar system level. Solar system = 99% sun by mass, which is a middle sized star._**

 ** _Also, DB characters destabilize planets, not destroy them. Boros' attack is meant to vaporize everything in its path, which instantly puts him far above just about anything we have seen. For instance, Super Saiyan Vegeta's attack to destroy Android 19 is the size of an average thermonuclear bomb, and the explosion that occurs when cyborg Frieza destabilizes his "planet busting" attack which he throwas at future Trunks is about the size of the earliest nukes, if not smaller. Toppo's Justice Flash against first time UI Goku causes explosions smaller than Molotov Cocktails. Normal attacks and planet busting attacks are completely different._**

 ** _And also, you can't rely on scaling in DBZ. Master Roshi, power level 500 (highball) destroys the moon. Meaning that Farmer with a Shotgun, power level 5, should easily be a multi-mountain buster._**

 ** _Also, kick to the moon in 2 seconds. Beat that, DBZ._**

 ** _Welp, I'm done with facts. A big thanks to all of you who inspired me! Saitama and Boros will be back in another crossover, along with King and Boros' older sister. See you around!_**

 ** _Phoenixes are literally birds of fire, so flames aren't really going to do any good._**

 ** _In layman's terms, DB characters are destroyers, OPM characters are fighters._**

 ** _Read and Review!_**

 **Until we meet again- Phoenix 7.49**


End file.
